


TFW Your Fantastic Freaky Fresh Fall Out Boy Fanfiction Titles Taint and Corrupt Ur Old Buddy Kan, Or, To Summarize: Rise.gif

by Draikinator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Pacifist, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, floweypot - Freeform, space jam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little floweypot drabble i wanted to share. it doesn't really go anywhere, but i like it anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TFW Your Fantastic Freaky Fresh Fall Out Boy Fanfiction Titles Taint and Corrupt Ur Old Buddy Kan, Or, To Summarize: Rise.gif

You're not ready for this to be over. You're not ready to say goodbye.

* * *

 

Asriel shoves the bowl of spaghetti sauce off the table and laughs, viciously, maniacally, hatefully. The glass shatters against the tile floor with a shower of red that makes you cringe at having to clean up and sends Sans into a panic attack. It's been a long time since you've seen him have one, but the smell of meat from the stove and the splatter of red on the floor and Asriel's laughter are the perfect recipe to set him off, and you only see the briefest flicker of blue-yellow before the entire kitchen table flips and sends everything on it to shattered pieces on the floor.

It's kneejerk, almost, and you have to grab his face and show him your eyes before he calms down and you can see lights in both eyes again. He offers, shaking, to help you clean up, but you send him out with Papyrus and Alphys to calm down and Undyne helps you clean up. You pick up Asriel off the floor and set his pot on the counter, carefully out of reach of anything he can break. He snorts and wines while Undyne flips the table back over and you shove the broken plates and spilled food into a garbage bag. 

" _Friiiiisk_ ," Asriel whines, rolling his mouth around his face, petals wiggling, "I'm _soooorry_. It was only an _aaaaccident_!"

"Asriel," you sigh, but not loudly, and not really angrily. You wish you could be mad. He freezes, his face returning to normal. He looks at you, then down, then pouts.

"Okay. I'm not sorry," he says, but he isn't smiling, so it's probably okay, "But I'll be quiet if we can watch an R rated movie tonight."

It's the closest he can get to a real apology; he can't bring himself to offer kindness if he isn't getting something from the deal, no matter how trivial. You appreciate the attempt though, "Promise?"

He bobs his flowery head in a nod, and you pick him up and carry him out of the moderately picked up kitchen with Undyne to the living room where Sans is still huddled on the far end of the couch with Alphys, who's rubbing his boney back with scaley hands. He looks relaxed, which is good. It must not have been that bad, then, whatever flashback it had been.

"Hey," you say, setting Asriel's pot down on the arm of the chair that he's not sitting in, "Flowey wants to say something."

Sans looks up, and looks more tired than usual, which is saying something.

"Sorry, or whatever," Asriel snorts, folding his little leaf arms like he isn't sorry at all. Sans smiles half heartedly at you, but not him.

"It's fine," he says, "it was only green." You nod, slowly. A green flashback was one with Undyne- considering the trigger, it was probably you getting skewered, or maybe her, in one of Asriel's resets. Blue was papyrus, purple was Toriel, yellow was alphys- red was you. Those were the worst. Those were always the worst.

You could feel the others eyes on you and the ever present " _why do you know what that means?_ " behind their tongues, but they'll never ask. You plop down next to him and grab his hands.

"Do you want to count down from seven?" You ask. It isn't literal, but you and Sans are different from the rest of your friends. You remember things you shouldn't, that happened in different lifetimes, and neither of you want to talk about it with them, because they can't possibly understand. Count down from seven was sans-frisk code for, "do you want to go through the who I am and who you are and where we are and how we got here script until you calm down." 

He shakes his head, so you settle for twining your fingers together and rubbing the metacarpals in tiny circles until he sighs very deeply and says, "Let's watch a movie."

Asriel bounces up and makes a noise that makes everyone look at him and you frown.

"You can pick the movie after everyone goes home," you say, and Asriel frowns, "No, it's Sans's turn. You have to wait."

Sans gives you the "do you really have to be so nice to him" look, and you give him the "yes, I do, I'm sorry" look, and he sighs. "space jam," he says, after a moment, and Papyrus collapses into his hands with a groan.

"BROTHER, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS. NOT AGAIN."

"it's a good movie, bro."

"NO IT ISN'T, SANS."

"it always hits me right in the funny bone, man."

"SANS."

"i love bugs bone-y, bro."

"SANS STOP IT."

Asriel keeps his promise and stays quiet through the movie while Alphys and Undyne unsubtly cuddle on the couch and you text Sans from three feet away. Bad flashback, you skewered on one of Undyne's spears even though you'd never killed anyone in this timeline, pools and splatters of blood, but no danger. Not a bad one. He says he's fine. He's not, but he needs you to pretend to believe it more than he needs you to do anything else, so you do.

You don't hug Sans when they leave because you know the memories it will evoke. He's usually fine, especially these days, but you aren't going to push it. It's not a good night. He hasn't been sleeping much.

Asriel sticks to his promise the rest of the evening up until the door shuts, at which point, he's back to yelling and whining and demanding you put on an R rated movie. He picks a really boring looking slasher movie out on Netflix and you set him on the couch with the remote and let him watch while you finish tidying the kitchen. He keeps turning the volume up too high though, so you have to take it away again.


End file.
